The Jagged Cats
by Warrior Writer Eaglefeather
Summary: Lightclan and Darkclan have always been strong and weakless. Only because they throw all of their crippled out into the forest beyond their territory. They think that they die out there since the cats are too weak to hunt. But they are very wrong. The crippled have formed a group called the Jagged Cats. They embrace their weaknesses and grow strong. -Given to Lilystem of Undertale-


_**Lightclan**_

Leader- Sunstar- light orange tom with light brown eyes and white paws

Deputy- Eaglefeather- dark brown she-cat with white tips and golden eyes

Medicine Cat- Hawkflight- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- Rosepetal- light gray she-cat with white splotches and hazel eyes

Gorseclaw- tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Goldenfoot- golden tom with yellow eyes

Whitewhisker- white tom with brown paws and pale green eyes

Doveflight- white she-cat with gray streaks and blue eyes

Snowfall- white she-cat with gray tips and brown eyes

Badgerclaw- large, black tom with a white muzzle, belly, and tail and hazel eyes

Whiteheart- slim, white she-cat with orange splotches and yellow eyes

Amberpelt- orange tom with white tips and amber eyes

Softleaf- fuzzy, orange she-cat with tabby markings and yellow eyes

Apprentices- Littlepaw- light brown tom with golden eyes

Barkpaw- dark brown tom with gray eyes

Queens- Heathersong- light gray she-cat with bluish purple eyes; mother of Cottonkit; mate to Whitewhisker

Elders- Applepelt- reddish brown tom with green eyes

Emberfur- light orange tom with dull, yellow eyes

_**Darkclan**_

Leader- Ravenstar- jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy- Stormcloud- gray tom with dark gray stripes and gray eyes

Medicine Cat- Crowwing- black tom with a white spot on his chest and white muzzle

Warriors- Shadowheart- black she-cat with dark brown eyes

Nightleap- black she-cat with white speckles and yellow eyes

Dustfur- gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Duskfeather- dark brown tom with golden eyes

Beetlefang- dark brown tom with green eyes

Flintfoot- light gray tom with brown eyes

Thistletail- dark brown tom with black tabby markings and dark green eyes

Apprentices- Blackpaw- black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Smokepaw- dark gray tom with light hazel eyes

Batpaw- brown tom with brown eyes

Queens- Stormfur- dark gray she-cat with a white belly and brown eyes; mate to Thistlefang

Orchidpetal- black she-cat with light blue eyes; mother of Shadekit and Jaykit; mate unknown

Elders- Graytooth- light gray tom with blue eyes

_**Jagged Cats**_

_Cats that were kicked out of the clans because of disabilities. They kept their warrior suffix, but changed the prefix to remember their weaknesses. They also break apart their names after apprenticeship to establish they don't belong with, and stand against, the other clans. _

Leader- Jagged Star- large, orange tom with black tips and ice blue eyes; tail has odd kinks, threw off balance when younger

Deputy- Broken Leap- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; broken hind leg

Healer- Tiny Spots- small, brown she-cat with bright golden eyes; runt

Broken Cats- Jagged Tail- light gray tom with white belly and tips and light brown eyes; pieces of tail were bitten off by foxes, can't easily jump

Weak Wing- light brown tabby she-cat with white belly and hazel eyes; grew weak due to mysterious disease

Deaf Leaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; became deaf after head injury

Slow Feather- tan tabby she-cat with pale green eyes; weak hind legs after healing from being hit by a bicycle

Learning Cats- Blindpaw- white tom with pink eyes; albino, therefor was born blind (albino animals tend to have eye problems)

Kinkpaw- black tom with one green eye and one yellow eye; has a twisted forepaw

Queens- Crooked Petal- young, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a crooked forepaw; mother of Skykit and Shimmerkit; mate of Goldenfoot

Elders- Old Bone- old gray tom with white growing around muzzle; has trouble getting up due to old age

Jasper- black tom with gray tips and pale blue eyes; former rouge that couldn't care for himself

Wilted Daisy- old bluish gray she-cat with brown eyes; old, weak bones, usually sits out on a warm rock, can't move around much


End file.
